Cici Brown
Cici Cici is a gamer, fanfic writer, and something else I think. She often spends her time on her phone or laptop, writing or talking to friends. Cici has 6 siblings from her parents previous relationships. Matt ''(past away: 2005), ''Peter, Anthony, Dylan, James ''(Past away: 2017), and ''DJ. ''From her siblings ,she has tatotal of 17 nieces and nephews. Cici officially joined the ChatRegs on February 16th, 2018. Fanfic Writer Cici began to write her fanfics when she first met her best friends '''Sabrina', Paige, '''and '''Dallas. '''Her first fanfic was a ''Team Crafted AU fanfic and in her words, ''"The most newb I well ever get with writing fanfic" (source; The messenger call in FANDOMGURLS) '' When Cici broke her tablet and lost her first account, causing her to create a new account called Wolf_Ellis which spawned her real fame. She continued to write Team Crafted fanfics until she began to fall in love with other fandoms (Harry Potter, Smosh, The Flash, Supergirl) She decided to start a fanfic account dedicated to Smosh ('SmoshFan_Wolf01) which showcased WesTheEditor and Jovenshire fanfics. She continued to wirte on 4 different accounts until deciding to retire Wolf_Ellis and her two other accounts. Leaving SmoshFan_Wolf01 as her main account. Shortly after turning her Smosh account into her main account she began writing about dozens of fandoms, but sticking closely to the fandoms shes known. For a short amount of time her account name was FandomSHPTC until deciding to change it to QueenOfFandomzzz as she had been writing about so many fandoms, She stuck with this name for a while, writing all different types of stories (Editors Little Sister, Fighting For Her, Just Luck, etc.) In late 2017, she decided to change her username again and became EmpressOfFandomzzz. ☀https://www.wattpad.com/user/EmpressOfFandomzzz The Chatregs While loving other fandoms, she stuck close to smosh and eventually found Smosh Games had weekly live streams on facebook. Shortly after finding the livestreams, she was added to a facebook group called ChatRegs and made friends with most members. She agreed, alongside 20+ other ChatRegs to start a youtube channel, they formed one of the many group chats involving ChatRegs. While the youtube channel never really started, but the groupchat stayed. Trivia * Cici's all-time favorite Smosh fam member is Noah, mostly cause they're closer in age * Cici has short hair compared to women in her family, she likes to keep it short for numerous reasons, heat, sports, and babysitting. * While having 17 nieces and nephews, she has only had to babysit 6 at a time * In 2014, she started a YouTube Channel called MCGurlOnFire which she vlogged and did covers. She also lost the channel with her tablet * Her most favorite Fandom is Star Wars, as she grew up with her father watching it all the time * At 5 years old, she met the band AC/DC while they were recording Black Ice in Vancouver. She got photos and autographs from Angus, Malcolm, and Phil. She even got a pair of Phil Rudd's drumsticks which she still has today * In early April 2019, she dyed her hair purple, though it has worn out and is now semi-blonde